elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eola
|Base ID = }} Eola is a Breton cannibal who is initially encountered in the Hall of the Dead in Markarth. She leads a coven of cannibals who worship the Daedric Prince Namira as their high priestess. Interactions Eola can be recruited as a follower after clearing Reachcliff Cave and agreeing to join her cannibalistic cult. She is a powerful mage adept in the Destruction and Alteration schools, typically using lightning-based spells while also being capable of summoning Daedra and re-animating the bodies of slain enemies in combat. Eola is recruitable to the Blades once she becomes a follower. With the addition of , she can also become a Steward. When dismissed as a follower, she will return to Reachcliff Cave and sit at the head of the cannibal table. However, if she is dismissed outside the Reachcliff Cave Secret Entrance, she will take the much longer overland route to the main entrance, risking her death from bears and dragons along the way. Dismissing her inside the cave will prevent this. Dialogue ;The Taste of Death "Not many would walk blindly into a crypt, smelling of steel and blood, but not fear. I feel the hunger inside of you. Gnawing at you. You see the dead and your mouth grows wet. Your stomach growls. It's all right. I will not shun you for what you are. Stay. I will tell you everything you have forgotten." "You were young when you first tasted human flesh, weren't you? A brother or sister had died? An accident, of course. Then the hunger set in. Curiosity. What's the harm in just one bite? It's okay, now. You've found a friend who understands you. You can let go of your guilt." :Guilt? What are you talking about? :I'm not a cannibal. What are you trying to do to me? :"A lot of our kind block out the memory of their first meal. The shame is too much. But you don't need to hide anymore. Namira, the Lady of Decay, accepts you for what you are. She has a place for us, where we can sate our appetites without judgment." ::Where is this place? "It's inside Reachcliff Cave. But the dead have stirred from their slumber recently, and I was forced here. Meet me there. We will fight our way to Namira's embrace together." ::I want no part of this. "Very well. But should the hunger call out to you, I'll be waiting outside Reachcliff Cave." ::"Until then, tell the people of Markarth that their dead won't be disturbed, anymore. We have bigger plans ahead." :Your tricks won't help you, monster! "To Oblivion with you then!" At Reachcliff Cave: "You've come. The draugr infesting Namira's sanctuary are inside." :I could use a hand. "I was hoping you would say that." :Wait here. I'll take care of them. "Then I'll wait." After progressing through the caves: "The shrine of Namira is further inside. Keep going." "You've done it. The shrine is ours again. Now we need to prepare a grand feast to welcome you to Namira's coven. You will have the honor of bringing a fresh kill for the main course. And I know the perfect person." :Who is it? :Just tell me who needs to die. "A priest, filled with the taste of an easy life. Brother Verulus, from Markarth. Give him this gold. Tell him you need Arkay's help exploring an old cavern for treasure. And when he stands in Namira's presence, she will take care of the rest." "Say hello to Verulus for me." After completing the quest: "I knew when you walked into the Hall of the Dead that you were special. And here you are. Champion of Namira. Keeper of her ring. You're everything I hoped you would be." :Thank you, Eola. For everything. "It's an honor, champion. Feel free to stay and mingle with your new coven." :I feel sick. "There, there. It will pass. Going too long without a proper meal can make the stomach weak. Feel free to stay and mingle with your new coven, if you have the strength." If approached again: "Go ahead. Eat." :You started the coven of Namira? "No. This coven has existed for thousands of years. Namira is a goddess. She has been worshipped since time began. I'm honored to be leading the latest generation of Namira's faithful. Those who have embraced what they are." "Namira covets your ugliness." Conversations ;The Taste of Death Verulus: "Who... who are you? What's going on?" Eola: "Priest of Arkay. I'm your friend." Verulus: "You're my... friend...." Eola: "Yes. I'm your friend, and I've invited you to dinner." Verulus: "I've been invited to dinner.... I'm so hungry...." Eola: "Why don't you lay down and rest, while we get the meal ready?" Verulus: "I need to lay down. I'll just be a minute...." Eola: "Come with me. Our feast is about to begin." Eola: "The meal is on Namira's table. Go ahead. Carve." ;Good meal Eola: "Thank you for coming to dinner, Hogni." Hogni: "I never miss a good meal." Eola: "Not too full on bread and wine, I hope?" Banning: "I always leave room for the main course, Eola." Follower Class Eola uses the Nightblade class template (Destruction and Alteration magic with high sneaking abilities and a preference for one-handed weapons and light armor). Eola is effective at a distance or close range and can sneak without attracting attention. When well equipped she can hold her own and is a great follower due to her versatility. Combat behavior Eola usually begins by summoning a flame atronach to her aid, casting Fireballs or Lightning, then re-animating the bodies of slain enemies. When her Magicka runs out, she prefers one-handed weapons, staves, and will even use a bow. Eola is proficient with one-handed weapons and may also wield two weapons at once. She likes to use her magic to augment her combat abilities. Healing Eola does not heal herself in combat, although she is a mage. She can be healed using spells like Healing Hands or staves imbued with healing magic. Quests *The Taste of Death Quotes *''"And you thought I was just a pretty face."'' – After winning a battle *''"I'll grind your bones for my meal!"'' – During combat *''"Namira grants us victory!"'' – After winning a battle *''"You're one of Namira's faithful now."'' *''"Namira watch over you, Champion."'' *''"It's an honor to see you, the keeper of Namira's Ring."'' *''"Namira covets your ugliness."'' *''"What do you want me to carry?" '' –When asked to carry items *''"What a sight..."'' – Said sarcastically whenever seeing a vista *''"I smell blood..."'' *''"Huh? What...oh! That felt nice."'' – When healed *''"The dead exist to feed the living."'' *''"Not here. We will meet at Reachcliff Cave."'' *''"Clear Namira's sanctuary of the undead"'' *''"Many used to come to these caves. The forgotten. The wretched."'' *''"Bring Verulus here. The Lady of Decay will do the rest."'' *''"Don't be shy. You should be the one to carve."'' *''"He looks so... sweet. Go ahead. Have the first bite."'' *''"This is your initiation into the coven. Go ahead. Have the first bite."'' Trivia *Like most followers, Eola can carry about 200 pounds for the Dragonborn. Any items she has equipped will count against this total. *Eola will have several items (such as health potions, meat and possibly even unequipped enchanted jewelry) when first met in the Hall of the Dead which can be pickpocketed. These items may change if the autosave when the area was entered is reloaded. *Though she is never seen using Illusion spells in combat, Eola appears well-versed in this school of magic: She escapes from Markarth using the Invisibility spell and is able to mentally control Brother Verulus into quietly walking to his demise at the conclusion of The Taste of Death. *Apparently, Eola does not enjoy the taste of draugr, as she mentions that they are "foul tasting." *She will state "You were young when you first tasted human flesh. A brother or sister who had died..."" even if the Dragonborn is of a non-human race. It is possible that she was referring to any sentient person, regardless of race, though this may be an oversight. *Eola is referred to as Glooredhel by the Creation Kit, indicating her name was changed during development. Bugs * In some rare cases, Eola will remain essential and therefore cannot be killed if the Dragonborn chooses to turn on her before killing Brother Verulus. The only known way to solve this is to remove her essentials tag using the console command: setessential 0001990f 0 *Eola may appear at the Dragonborn's wedding ceremony after she has died. This can cause various bugs. Appearances * de:Eola es:Eola it:Eola pl:Eola pt:Eola ru:Эола Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Cannibals Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters